The goal of the Gordon Research Conference on Epithelial Differentiation &Keratinization is to provide a stimulating forum for the dissemination and discussion of new research, concepts and opportunities at the forefront of epidermal and epithelial biology. Irwin Freedberg and Is Bernstein, who organized the first meeting held in 1979, envisioned developing a forum fostering interactions among clinical and basic scientists, which has been realized. The epidermis remains as a central focus, but the Conference has evolved to include additional tissues and models as our understanding of the similarities among epithelia grew. Additionally, inclusion of scientists whose research interests lies outside epithelia provides insight and innovative concepts that deepen our understanding of skin biology and identify new areas of research. The program for 2009 reflects this continuing evolution with a strong emphasis on genome biology, stem cells, development and homeostasis, and novel therapeutic approaches for a broad range of skin diseases. The aims of the next Conference, to be held June 21-26 (2009) at Les Diablerets/Eurotel Victoria in Switzerland, are to: 1) build on a long-standing tradition of defining the most important problems and opportunities at the frontiers of epithelial biology, and facilitating interactions and discussion in this area;2) further the development of young investigators, and scientists from under-represented minorities, in epithelial biology;3) ensure that the field remains vibrant and receptive to concepts and advances in other fields. To accomplish these aims, the 2009 Conference will bring together an international cadre of participants including scientists from academia, industry, clinicians and basic researchers, young scientists and senior scientists, dermatologists and pathologists, cell, developmental and molecular biologists in an atmosphere conducive to the free exchange of ideas. The themes to be developed in the Main Sessions include: 1) Emerging Paradigms;2) Stem cells: Mobilization and Regulation;3) Genome biology;4) New Insight into Keratinocyte and Skin Biology;5) Signaling in Development and Tissue Homeostasis;6) Complex Sub cellular Processes;and 7) Disease Pathophysiology and Therapeutic Approaches. In addition, two Issues Rising sessions highlighting poster abstracts (Tuesday and Thursday evenings) will ensure that the program reflects exciting new topics that may emerge between submission of this application and the meeting. Several "Young Investigator Awards" will be given to outstanding graduate student and postdoctoral level presentations. The specific goal of this proposal is to generate funds to support the travel, registration and subsistence for chairs, invited speakers and other selected participants.